leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shikitora/Lunasa, the Tide of Ambition
Lunasa, the Tide of Ambition is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities bolts at once. As long as she has ammo remaining, her ranged basic attacks expend 1 bolt per shot, gaining an additional 400 range. |description2 = After seconds of not attacking, Lunasa will begin reloading at a rate scaling with her . }} Lunasa's basic attacks gain armor penetration. |description2 = Lunasa loads a bolt into her rifle. Her next basic attack within 2 seconds deals additional physical damage equal to a percentage of her bonus , as well as forcing her target back if they are within 200 units. |leveling = |leveling2 = bonus AD}} 400 units |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} Lunasa sprays a cloud of neurotoxin in a narrow cone in front of her, dealing true damage over 3 seconds to all enemies hit. Champions affected by the gas lose vision of Lunasa for seconds. |leveling = 900 units |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} After Lunasa uses an ability, she loses the ability to use Extinguish for the next 5 seconds. Instead, she gains the ability to use Bound. |description2 = Lunasa fires a concussive burst in front of her that tears up the ground in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area. Extinguish deals 75% damage to minions. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = energy |range = 600 }} Lunasa leaps backwards a fixed distance, relative to the direction in which she faces. |description2 = If Extinguish was used within 5 seconds of using Bound, Lunasa will fire an additional burst before vaulting backwards, dealing no damage but stunning enemies in a cone for a brief duration. |leveling = 600 seconds |cooldown = |cost = 20 |costtype = energy |range = 400 }} }} Lunasa roots herself and starts charging her storm rifle over two seconds, setting it to fire along a parabolic curve starting at her position and ending in a point ahead of her at maximum range. Moving the cursor adjusts the curve's vertex. |description2 = Lunasa discharges a massive laser that arcs along the chosen path, dealing physical damage to enemies hit. |description3 = After reaching maximum range the beam detonates, stunning and dealing true damage to enemies in the blast. Enemies within 200 units of Lunasa as she fires are electrocuted, suffering the same true damage and stun. |leveling = |leveling3 = seconds |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = energy |range = 1500 }} Misc. Info : Work in progress. Numbers and abilities are subject to change. Lunasa, if she was hypothetically released by Riot, is designed to be the final answer to the season 3 assassin meta. Her sustain and considerable array of counterattacks and stuns ensure that she is able to instantly and severely punish anyone who "gets in her face" and tries to burst her down. Many popular mid-lane assassins, like Akali, Katarina, and Zed, would find it extremely difficult if not impossible to lane against her. A good Lunasa will instantly respond to a melee burst attempt from one of these champions by blasting them away with Impact, then activating Broadhead Barrage to chunk them down with the 10% extra damage from her passive. If her would-be assassin cleanses the stun, Lunasa can fall back on Bound to escape under cover of her tower. An exceptionally mean Lunasa could Flash behind them, Impact them into her tower, then chain them down with Voir Dire for a brutal five-second stun combo while the tower does its job. However, Lunasa is intended to have very clear-cut and easily recognizable weaknesses. Her base movement speed, at 315, is the absolute slowest in the game. In addition, none of her abilities reach beyond her basic attack range of 600 units. She is very vulnerable to being kited and to ranged harass, and while she is great at punishing opponents for wandering into her attack range, she is poor at actually engaging on the other team. Also, Lunasa relies on her ammo to do damage, meaning that in a teamfight she only has a certain number of shots before she becomes useless. While she is a strong champion that can absolutely terrorize bot and mid lane, Lunasa needs to have a level of synergy with her team in order to be as effective as other carries. Category:Custom champions